scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Party Like It's 1899
| CAN= October 8, 2015 (Teletoon) | writtenby= Jon Colton Barry | directedby= Andy Thom | previousepisode= | nextepisode= }} Party Like It's 1899 is the eighth episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Daphne is thrilled to go to the Annual Monster Mystery Party, but there may be a real monster on the loose—one without a head. Synopsis At Wuthering Manor, Lord Randolph and Lady Pipi Wuthering are preparing for the Annual Monster Mystery Party, where people solve a pretend mystery. The mystery will be based on the terrible incident that happened in the manor years ago. While the kitchen maid is dusting, a headless monster appears from the mirror and drags her through it. The gang are on their way to the manor, Daphne and Fred are looking forward to solving a mystery without real danger, but Shaggy and Scooby believe scary places are where scary things happen, and Velma is not sure considering they solve real mysteries all the time. Upon waiting in the banquet hall, Daphne meets up with her childhood friend Bradwick Haverall. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby try making a huge food stack to eat but after one guest places an olive on top the whole stack falls over. Pipi Weathering and her bombastic husband Randolph then enter the scene, where Pipi explains they have to solve the mystery of the Headless Count, who haunts Wuthering Manor in search of a new head while pretending to be their assigned characters or be disqualified and sent to their rooms. Daphne portrays Queen Victoria of England, Bradwick portrays King Steve of England, Fred portrays bumbling Police Constable Jerry, Velma portrays Flumsy the scullery maid, Shaggy portrays Wickle the chimney sweep, Scooby portrays Lady Bethabeth, and finally Colander the butler portrays Peppermill the butler. When the game starts, Fred and Velma aren't too happy about their characters. Being a bumbling police officer means Fred has to be bad at solving mysteries on purpose or he'll be disqualified. The Headless Count then takes victim #1 Dame Bernice. The count who turns out to be Colander rests on a couch not very happy about his role as well. Then the real Headless Count takes him away, which Fred witnessed and realizes that there's a real monster on the loose. Fred tries to warn everyone what he saw, but they all think it's part of the game. Fred asked Daphne to search for clues together, but she decrees the queen can solve the mystery herself. Shaggy and Scooby found a book on the floor, which Lady Pipi declares they found the first clue, much to Fred's disappointment. The book's titled, The Windowless Room, but Daphne decrees the real clue is the author, Carrie Wood. They went off to investigate their own clues, while Shaggy and Scooby found that the bookshelf reveals a secret passageway. Since they're pretending to be Wickle and Lady Bethabeth, they think it makes it pretend dark and scary. Bradwick asks if he and Daphne could team-up, but Daphne thinks she can solve the mystery herself. She changes her mind, however, when Bradwick shows her the Hall of Master Sleuths, where he had solved the Wuthering's mystery five years in a row. They started with her Carrie Wood clue; one carries wood to a fireplace and believes someone tried to burn evidence, they agreed to split-up and check the fireplaces and meet back in the hall. Fred thinks there's a real Headless Count in the manor, so he decided to visit Dame Bernice to see if everyone's following the rules. He finds her room in a mess with empty jewelry boxes and strangely Luxury Limo Rentals keys. Meanwhile, Velma continues her duties washing dishes. Shaggy and Scooby find that the Headless Count can go anywhere in the manor with the secret passageways and think without real danger they're pretty good at solving mysteries. Then the real Headless Count shows up, but they think he's not real and began teasing him, until he disappears when the other guests arrive. Scooby finds a feather that didn't come from anything in the room, to which Lady Pipi declares they have found the second clue. Fred runs into Daphne and warns her that Dame Bernice is missing and that there's a real Headless Count on the loose. They find the count taking Merry Jim the jester away, but Daphne still thinks it's not real and orders him to release Merry Jim. Instead, the Count grabs a sword and swings at her, missing. Now believing Fred, they escaped to warn everyone, but a chase begins with everyone thinking it's part of the game. The Count captures everyone except the gang. Fred and Daphne find Bradwick in the Hall of Master Sleuths, since Daphne said to meet there. They agreed to spli -up to find everyone else. While Daphne wasn't looking Bradwick vanished and she ends up being chased by the Count. Fred then finds Velma in the kitche, but ends up being captured as well. Daphne finds Shaggy and Scooby and asks where the Wutherings' store the cleaning supplies since they found residue on the feather which is a common household cleaner. She answers the cleaning supplies would be in the basement pantry but changes the subject warning them that the games over, but they took it as a vote of confidence and left to solve the mystery while Daphne gets captured. While looking in the basement, Shaggy and Scooby declared that Colander is the culprit, but find him tied up and gagged along with Merry Jim, Dame Bernice and everyone else who was captured by the Headless Count. They realized that the Headless Count is real and are chased up into the kitchen, where Velma easily traps the Count by spilling a bucket of water on the floor causing him to slip into the pantry and get captured. After everyone is freed the Headless Count is revealed to be Bradwick Haverall. Bradwick used the legend of the Headless Count as his real costume, he secretly read the master mystery book so he'd know where everyone was suppose to be and control the game, which explains how he was master sleuth for all those years in a row. Bradwick knew the mystery ended in the basement pantry so that would be the last place anyone would go, except the kitchen maid so he got rid of her. To make sure he was the only Headless Count in the game he also took Colander out along with anyone else in his way. The reason why was for money, Bradwick blew through his fortune, so he was robbing everyone's rooms while they were playing the game. The first clue was the empty jewelry boxes, but the real clue was the rented limousine keys he dropped while robbing Dame Bernice. Since Bradwick couldn't afford a driver he drove himself to hide the fact that he was having money problems. After Bradwick is taken to jail, Fred's glad he saved the reputation of Constable Jerry, while Shaggy and Scooby realized that they were right, to begin with, which was scary places are where scary things happen. Daphne will tell her mother to shred the invitations next year, but Velma admitted that she actually had fun. Consequently, the gang's portrait is hung in the Hall of Master Sleuths. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Pipi Wuthering * Randolph Wuthering * Colander Villains: * Headless Count * Bradwick Haverall Other characters: * Maids * Miscellaneous servants * Count Albrecht Warheim * Miscellaneous guests ** Dame Bernice ** Merry Jim * Queen Victoria * Todd * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Mrs. Blake Locations * Wuthering Manor ** Dinner hall ** Hall of Master Sleuths ** Basement pantry Objects * Master Mystery Book Vehicles * Carriages * Bradwick Haverall's limo Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Outside of the US, this episode was the second to air, taking the place of . * This episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Haunted House Hang-Up. * The Mystery Machine is absent. * In earlier drafts of the script, the Count's name, Albrecht Warheim, and backstory are revealed,@joncoltonbarry (November 8, 2015). "@ScoobySnackFact Actually, in the earlier drafts of the script his name and backstory is revealed. It's Count Albrecht Warheim.". Twitter. Retrieved November 8, 2015. who was a guest in 1890, and lost his head while having a late night snack.@joncoltonbarry (November 8, 2015). "@ScoobySnackFact He was a guest in 1890. Went to eat some white fish salad. Lost his head. It was a late night snack gone horribly wrong.". Twitter. Retrieved November 8, 2015. * This is the first episode not to feature the Mystery Machine. * Daphne's wealthy background is revealed. * Velma makes a small reference to how they always seem to run into monsters for some reason. * This is the second episode when one of the gang has had a crush, after Poodle Justice. * This is the first episode to have a gang member's parent mentioned. Miscellaneous * Disguises: There are no real disguises, but the gang dress up in Victorian era costumes. * Daphne Du Jour: Role-playing as Queen Victoria. (After being assigned the role as part of the game.) Cultural references * The title is a pun on the saying, "party like it's 1999." Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite Daphne being rich, she had a falling out with dolphins in All Paws on Deck, because she couldn't pay them back fifteen dollars. * When the guests arrive, which included Bradwick, the attic flashes to reveal the Headless Count. It's possible that this was either an unmentioned holographic effect or the Headless Count is real. * Daphne said she thought she wet her pants, when she wasn't wearing any. She doesn't even wear pants with her regular clothes. It is possible that she meant her underwear. * Merry Jim, in his court jester costume, was referred to as a "circus clown". He's also credited as "Vic". * The maid the Headless Count took in the opening was referred to as the "kitchen maid", yet the first thing she did was dust a mirror. In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 - Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part Two DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 10, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. Quotes References External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes